Storm
by RequiemKei
Summary: She always dances in the rain. He always watches her. FR


**Storm**

Whenever it rained, she always went onto the roof and danced. Moving with the wind, her body remembering those days when she was one with it.

He always watched her. He didn't know why she danced. Perhaps it was her way of remembering the wind that was part of her soul. But it didn't matter to him. He just liked watching her.

Part of him wanted to join her. To dance with her as the lightning flashed overhead. Part of him wanted to remember his own past of thunder and lightning. But he couldn't. So he just watched.

She suddenly stopped, looking up as if she knew he was there. A ghost of a smile flitted across her face as she beckoned for him to come. A strange hope filled him. He hesitated for a moment. Then he jumped off the tree, letting the wind catch him.

=+=

She always danced when it rained. At first only because she missed the wind. She wanted so much to be one with the wind again. But she couldn't. The wind and rain washed away her depression. So she danced.

Then, she knew he was watching and she danced for him. Danced for the lightning and thunder he, too, had lost.

She knew he wanted to join her. But he would not come of his own will. So she bade him to come. To dance with the lightning as she did the wind.

And to tell him that she forgave him.

Thunder boomed as he landed in front of her, as if announcing his arrival. Lightning reflected off his long hair as the wind played with it.

She held up a hand, gently caressing his cheek. Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, she smiled at him, silently reassuring him that he was forgiven. That the past was past.

=+=

He saw her smile, and his heart leaped. On impulse, he swept her up in his arms and spun her around. She laughed, the sound of her laughter ringing lightly in the noise of the storm. He laughed too, the familiar goofy grin spreading across his face. He threw his head back and let the rain wash away his troubles. It was as if a rock had lifted from his shoulders.

So they danced. And every time it rained, they would meet on the roof and dance with the wind, lightning and thunder.

--=+=--

The former Hokage and many of those who had taken part in the UBS III sat under the trees in the park, talking and laughing. Yanagi, Menou and Misora sat near the picnic baskets to protect then from hungry males. Aki and Miki played tag with Ganko, and Recca had already picked a fight with Domon.

Fuuko sat in the branches of a tall tree, enjoying the view and the wind ruffling through her hair.

Suddenly, a raindrop fell on her head, quickly followed by numerous others. Below her, she could see her teammates and friends heading for shelter. Knowing she should do the same, she started to climb back down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure at the bottom of the tree.

A beautiful smile appearing on her face, Fuuko leaped off the tree.

=+=

The former UBS III competitors stared in shock as Fuuko plummeted down from the tree. The Hokage members dashed out in a mad attempt to save her, but they were too far away. Just as she was about to hit the ground, someone darted out amidst a flash of lightning and caught her.

=+=

Raiha laughed as he easily caught Fuuko and, using her momentum, spun her around. Her laughter joined in his as raindrops fell around and on them.

"It's raining."

"I know."

As they danced in the rain, Fuuko reached up and captured Raiha's lips in a kiss.

=+=

The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated

I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down   
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you   
With you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

Owari~

**Kei 2004**

**Inspired by Dancing in the Rain, a Harry Potter fanfic.**** With You belongs to Jessica Simpson and its writers.**


End file.
